


Я назову ее Нимерией

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: «Арья назвала ее в честь воинственной королевы ройнов, которая некогда провела свой народ через Узкое море. Это имя тут же послужило причиной для большого скандала» («Игра престолов», Арья I).





	Я назову ее Нимерией

**Author's Note:**

> написано по внутрикомандной заявке: «Флафф про детишек, рейтинг G, никакого ангста и даже драмы» на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF PLIO; бета - wakeupinlondon

Они все собрались на кухне — пятеро детей Старков и один Сноу — и принялись наперебой обсуждать, как назовут волчат. Своему Арья решила дать имя воинственной королевы ройнаров, которая некогда провела свой народ через Узкое море. И не успела она выпалить это маме, как разразился скандал.

— Милая, но это совершенно неподходящее имя для собаки, — мама была раздосадована. 

— Она не собака! — возмутилась Арья. — Она — лютоволк!

— Хорошо, для лютоволка, — прекрасные синие глаза матери смотрели расстроенно. — Лучше выбрать кличку простую и звучную. Чтобы животное могло ее запомнить и отзывалось бы на твои команды. Вот Санса назвала свою волчицу Леди, это красивое имя. Придумай что-нибудь похожее…

Санса потупилась, удивительно мило, и погладила своего волчонка за ухом. Арья вспыхнула.

— Нимерия — красивое имя! Она была королевой!

— Скорее, ведьмой, — фыркнул Теон. 

Арья его проигнорировала. 

— Она была воительницей и вела своих людей на битву! Так в книге написано!

— В какой книге? — спросила мать. Арья наморщила лоб. Джон, помнится, говорил тогда о двух книгах, название одной ей было совсем непонятно, и почему-то именно оно первым пришло на язык.

— «Возлюбленные королевы Нимерии». 

Теон было захохотал, но поперхнулся и замолчал, когда Робб дал ему тычка в бок. 

Мать ахнула.

— Эта книга не предназначена для маленьких девочек, — сказала она Арье. — Кто ее тебе дал читать?

— Это не я, миледи, уверяю вас! — засуетилась септа Мордейн. — Подумать только! Сущее неприличие!

Джон, отвернув лицо так, чтобы никто больше не видел, сделал Арье страшные глаза. Испугавшись, что может его выдать, Арья закусила губу и уставилась в пол.

***

Во всем было виновато атласное платье. Арье пришлось его надеть в честь визита лорда и леди Хорнвуд. До этого дня она носила только простые домашние платьица, под которые можно было натянуть штаны, заткнуть в них юбку и бегать, прыгать и лазить в свое удовольствие. Мама недовольно качала головой, но разрешала, говоря, что Арья просто еще слишком маленькая. Когда она подрастет, то, как все девочки, поймет, насколько важно быть красивой, и станет относиться к своей внешности с тем же вниманием, что и ее старшая сестра. Арья сомневалась в этом. Санса была всего на два года старше, а любила наряжаться всегда, сколько помнила Арья. И дело было даже не в том, что Арье не хотелось быть красивой. Иногда хотелось. Но в красивом платье с рюшами, бантами и отутюженными складочками нужно было чинно сидеть, сложив руки на коленях, плавно ходить, осторожно поддерживая юбку, и вышивать, грациозно держа пяльцы. Арья не умела ничего из этого. И, когда тем утром мать вошла в их с Сансой комнату в сопровождении двух служанок, несущих на вытянутых руках горки белого и голубого атласа, забилась в самый угол, надеясь, что все это не для нее.

Служанки разложили на кровати два платья. Санса тут же захлопала в ладоши от восторга:

— Какая красота! Спасибо, мамочка! — и тут же принялась примерять свое, голубое. 

— Оно хорошо оттенит цвет твоих волос, милая, — сказала мама с улыбкой, разглаживая ей складочки на поясе. 

Арья с опаской посмотрела на второе платье. Оно было белым, совершенно белым, как пенка на молоке, как пудра на Сансиных любимых лимонных пирожках, как свежевыпавший снег. И это они хотят надеть на нее?.. Да она же в нем и шагу сделать не сможет!.. И Арья только замотала головой, отказываясь покидать свой угол, когда мама, взяв в руки платье, ее позвала.

— Не надо, — прошептала она. — Я его запачкаю… 

Но мама была непреклонна.

— Не запачкаешь, если будешь вести себя, как положено леди. Бери пример с Сансы. Тебе давно пора учиться приличным манерам. 

И Арью обрядили в белое платье. Поглядев в зеркало, она себя не узнала: в нем отражалась какая-то совсем непохожая на нее девочка, чисто умытая, причесанная, а исцарапанные локти и синяки на коленках были тщательно спрятаны под белым атласом и кружевами. По лестнице Арья спускалась осторожно, будто по узкому карнизу, но, оказавшись внизу, повеселела. Все оказалось не так уж страшно. Пышная юбка не сковывала движений, и ее можно было подоткнуть за широкий пояс с бантом, чтобы не путалась в ногах. 

Гостей ждали не раньше, чем через час, и детям пока разрешили чинно прогуливаться по двору. Плетясь в хвосте за Сансой и ее подружками, Арья прикидывала, как бы ей незаметно отстать и убежать в богорощу, но вдруг с крыши арсенала ей на голову посыпался какой-то мусор. Арья помотала головой, чтобы вытрясти из волос катышки птичьего помета, и сердито воззрилась наверх. Где-то там, в расщелинах старой кровли гнездилась сова. Может быть, ее потревожила суматоха, и она проснулась среди дня?.. Но совы наверху не оказалось, зато там обнаружился Бран. Свесившись с карниза, он подмигнул Арье и помахал рукой. Как он при этом умудрялся держаться и не падать, она даже представить не могла. 

— Что ты там делаешь? — прошептала она ему. — Если мама узнает, она будет ругаться. Сейчас приедут лорд и леди Хорнвуд, мы должны будем их встретить. 

— Отсюда я первым увижу, когда они будут подъезжать, — похвастался Бран. — И успею слезть. Хочешь ко мне? — вдруг предложил он.

Арья с тоской оглядела свое платье. В лазаньи с Браном никто не мог сравниться, но арсенал был невысоким, и на его крышу Арья залезла бы без особого труда. Если бы не была в этом платье. 

— Давай, — Бран свесился еще ниже и протянул к ней руку. — Вот, здесь, видишь, из стены выпал камень, как раз удобно поставить ногу, и вон там еще, а потом ты сможешь схватиться за ту балку и подтянуться. Тут невысоко. Ты же не боишься, правда?

Арья с подозрением уставилась на него. Но Бран говорил чистосердечно, он был слишком невинен, чтобы ее подначивать. Пока она колебалась, он добавил:

— А знаешь, у совы вылупились совята. Она дала мне на них чуть-чуть посмотреть, они такие смешные! 

И это решило дело. Арья оглянулась по сторонам, чтобы удостовериться, что ни мать, ни Санса за нею не следят, подоткнула юбку повыше и стала карабкаться на крышу арсенала.

***

Сова проснулась, распушила перья и пару раз щелкнула клювом, но Арье и Брану удалось полюбоваться на смешных большеголовых птенцов, всех в тоненьком белом пуху. Они так увлеклись, что вспомнили про гостей только тогда, когда заскрипели, поднимаясь, ворота. Пришлось спрыгнуть с крыши на присыпанную снегом траву в богороще, и, когда они прибежали в большой чертог, где отец с матерью принимали гостей, их уже искали. Джон поймал Брана за руку и быстро посадил между собой и Роббом. Арье не так повезло. Она попала прямо в цепкую хватку септы Мордейн.

— Арья, как не стыдно! — прошипела та с красным от гнева лицом. — Неужели ты даже часа вести себя прилично не можешь? Пожалела бы свою леди-мать! Ну на кого ты теперь похожа?

Арья опустила голову и уныло оглядела себя. Белое платье помялось, да уже и не было белым — от поспешного спуска с крыши на нем остались серые полосы, подол промок, а к рукавам пристали травинки. Септа развернула ее к себе и принялась отряхивать и тереть пятна, но быстро поняла, что это бесполезно.

— Садись, — велела она, подталкивая Арью к ее месту на скамье, между Сансой и Джейни Пуль, — и постарайся хотя бы не путать приборы, чтобы лорд и леди Хорнвуд не приняли тебя за конюшонка, по ошибке оказавшегося на месте леди.

Санса глядела прямо перед собой, делая вид, что рядом ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходит, но Джейни хихикнула. Когда септа вернулась на скамью для слуг, она прошептала Арье одними губами, чтобы больше никто не услышал:

— Санса думает, что ее настоящую сестру в детстве подменили грамкины, и я тоже так считаю. Ты, должно быть, на самом деле бастард, как Джон Сноу. Такая замарашка не может быть леди.

Арья просидела весь обед, ни к чему не притронувшись. 

Она была даже рада, что сразу после обеда ее отослали в ее комнату, в то время как Санса осталась в компании матери и леди Хорнвуд. Ее мучил стыд. Мама заметила испорченное платье и огорчилась, и думать об этом было даже хуже, чем о том, что ее, Арью, наверняка накажут. Может, она действительно не леди, а бастард, как считают Джейни и Санса?..

Наконец, не в силах больше сидеть наедине с собственными мыслями, она открыла окно и вылезла на подоконник. Чуть ниже окон башню опоясывал тонкий карниз. Встав на него и прижавшись к стене всем телом, она медленно двинулась в сторону окна комнаты Джона.

***

Когда Джон, наконец, пришел, держа в руке свечу, за окном уже стемнело. Арья сидела, сжавшись в комочек у самой стены, так тихо, что он не сразу ее заметил.

— Эй, как ты сюда попала? 

— Джон, скажи — я бастард? 

Она шмыгнула носом. Она очень старалась не плакать, но не получалось — слезы ее не слушались. 

Он поспешно поставил свечу на стол, опустился на пол рядом с ней и обнял за худенькие плечи.

— Нет, конечно! Что это взбрело тебе в голову?

— Ну-у… — она прижалась щекой к его груди, и ей сразу стало легче. Джон был самый родной, близкий и надежный. Она вытерла кулачком щеки и стала загибать пальцы:

— Я не умею ничего из того, что должна уметь леди. Мама вечно мной недовольна. Я испачкала новое платье. Санса считает, что такая замарашка, как я, не может быть леди. Леди должна мило улыбаться, сладко пахнуть и говорить то, что велела септа. Я и не хочу быть леди, — зачастила она, — но, получается, если я не леди — то я бастард?

— Глупости, — Джон взъерошил ей волосы. — Ты законная дочь лорда и леди Старк, точно тебе говорю. — В его голосе звучала грусть, но Арья не стала доискиваться до ее причины — после стольких переживаний ее охватило блаженное облегчение. Она верила брату безоговорочно, но все-таки оставался один вопрос, который требовал уточнения. 

— Но я ведь непохожа на других леди?

— Ты непохожа на Сансу и свою мать, но ведь не все леди такие, как они.

— А ты знал других леди? — Арья взволнованно уставилась на него.

— Ну, — Джон замялся, — я читал в книге, даже в двух. Грейджой взял в библиотеке «Десять тысяч кораблей» и «Возлюбленные королевы Нимерии» и дал почитать Роббу, а тот — мне. Они обе про Нимерию, королеву ройнаров. На десяти тысячах кораблей она привела свой народ из Эссоса в Вестерос, и сама командовала армией и сражалась в битвах!

— Королева? — удивилась Арья. Когда мать или септа рассказывали истории про королев, в них королевы были красавицами, за улыбку которых сражались принцы и рыцари. А эта королева, выходит, сражалась сама. Наверное, и платье у нее не всегда было чистым… — А что такое «возлюбленные»?

— Ну… это… — Джон покраснел так отчаянно, что это было видно даже в слабом свете свечи, — это неважно… Ничего особенного.

— Это про битвы? — Джон замотал головой, и Арья тут же утратила интерес к этому слову. — Расскажи мне еще из этой книги, — попросила она, — про то, как она сражалась…

***

После этого разговора отважная королева Нимерия не выходила у Арьи из головы. Ей даже захотелось, чтобы ее саму звали Нимерией, но Джон переубедил ее, сказав, что Арья — очень красивое имя. И когда братья нашли лютоволчат, у Арьи не было сомнений в том, как она назовет комочек серого меха, вылизывавший ее волосы и лицо. А теперь ей запрещают сделать это! 

— И как же вы их назвали?

Отец стоял в дверях. 

— Серый Ветер! — выпалил Робб, поднимая своего щенка. — Он будет бегать быстрее ветра!

— Мой Лохматик тоже! — Рикон с лютоволчонком в обнимку сидели на полу.

Санса, мило покраснев, сказала, что назвала свою малышку Леди. Джон сообщил, что его белый красноглазый волчонок будет Призраком, и отец согласился, что это имя ему очень подходит. Бран смущенно признался, что еще ничего не придумал. И отец повернулся к Арье.

— Ну а что же ты?

— Арья тоже еще не придумала, — начала было мама, но Арья не дала себя запутать.

— Я придумала! — закричала она. Мама сжала ее плечо, но Арья вырвалась и бросилась к отцу. — Я назову ее Нимерия! В честь королевы ройнаров, королевы-воина! 

Все замолчали. Отец улыбнулся и подхватил Арью на руки.

— Отличное имя для лютоволка. Ты интересуешься историей?

— Говорит, что прочитала про нее в книге, — ледяным голосом произнесла мать. — «Возлюбленные королевы Нимерии». Нед, я хочу знать, кто ей дал это чтиво. 

Отец внимательно посмотрел в лицо Арьи и покачал головой.

— Кет, даже если она и прочла что-то в этой книжке, то ничего не поняла. А интерес к истории — это хорошо. Я попрошу мейстера Лювина позаниматься с ней и Сансой.

Арья, действительно, ничего не поняла, кроме самого важного — отец на нее не сердится. 

— Тебе правда нравится это имя? Мне можно его оставить?

Отец кивнул.

— Но имей в виду, — сказал он, — лютоволк — зверь большой и неукротимый, а уж с такой кличкой боги могут ей дать даже больше силы и свирепости, чем ее братьям и сестре. Ты должна очень хорошо тренировать ее, чтобы она тебя слушалась.

— Я буду, отец, — пообещала Арья, обняв его за шею. И, прикрыв глаза, представила, как Нимерия вырастает огромной, выше замковых башен, а она, Арья, сидит на ее спине и ведет за собой на битву десять тысяч волков.


End file.
